Hans Marco
| kanji = マルコハンス | romanji = Marukō Hansū | image = | birthdate = 1 January | age = 16 | gender = Male | height = 5'5" | weight = 137 lbs. | blood type = O- | hometown = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = World Government | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = | family = | fruit = | weapons = Staff }} Hans Marco (マルコハンス, Marukō Hansū) is a young boy from . Born almost a year after the , Hans grew up not knowing the events that befell the that day. After coming of age, the boy was named a World Noble, as his lineage was proven to be from the ; the very men who established the World Government all those years ago. Despite being a World Noble, Hans does not use act - in any way - similar to . Because of this, Hans fled from the World Government for a short time, during which he would come to possess the , a powerful logia-type devil fruit. Upon return, the boy was - strangely - welcomed back with open arms, much to the shock of the young Noble. At the current time, Hans resides in Mariejois, the holy land of the World Government, awaiting the day someone saves him from his seemingly boring life. Appearance Hans possesses green eyes and spiky, blonde hair with bangs that are usually covering his left eye. He wears dark-coloured clothes; including, but not limited to, a black cap, a black coat, white gloves, dark-coloured pants, and dark-coloured boots. Under all these layers of clothing, Hans is quite muscular for his age, having trained in martial arts since the age of five. Despite being more built than most people his age, he is still very short - only topping off at five feet and five inches. Before his short self-exile from the World Nobles, Hans wore a unique uniform: a blue coat with yellow trimming, a matching pair of pants and black-coloured boots. He also wore his father's silver pocket watch on the outside of his person, but reverted to keeping in his coat after his return to nobility. Hans also kept his hair tidy; never letting it reach the nape of his neck. However, he appears to have thrown away this practice after traveling the world for that short period of time. Personality and traits Hans' personality is extremely complex, with very few beings fortunate enough to understand it completely. Hans is known for his fun-loving nature, always partaking in a laugh and appreciating a good joke. This joking nature often seeps into Hans' battles, where he is quick to mess around with his opponents, who clearly do not enjoy it. To further enhance this, he constantly displays a casual smirk on his face, as if he knows something his opponents don't, which often is the case. This smirk never seems to fade, even when Hans is being serious. Because of this casual nature, many misconceive him as a weakling, when they are, in fact, seriously mislead - something Hans likes to throw in his opponents' faces after this revelation. When not sitting around in the castle, Hans was usually seen hanging out with his friends in , where their activities range from sitting around and reading, to playing sports. He has an incredibly strong bond to his friends or comrades, putting their safety before his own at all times, even when the situation doesn't call for it. Because of this, Hans often makes his friends feel inadequate; needing to be protected instead of being the protectors. Despite this feeling of inadequacy, his friends continue to stay true to him, knowing that Hans will eventually lighten up on them. Besides being protective, Hans is also remarkably devoted to his friends and cohorts, a loyalty that many comment upon to be "beyond the bonds of friendship." As well as being a jokester to his friends - and opponents - Hans is possibly the most sarcastic person anyone could ever encounter, with just about every word that comes out of his mouth being heavily dunked into a bowl of sarcasm. His sarcasm knows no bounds, as Hans has shown himself to insult several high-ranking beings, ranging from the , to . Because of the amount of sarcasm he spouts out of his mouth, Hans frequently speaks with sarcastic undertones, even when trying to speak of a serious matter, although this is completely accidental. This is often referred to as his predominate trait, as people have come to know him as "that sarcastic little bastard,"'' a title Hans wears with pride. Having been born with an IQ that well surpasses many of his enemies, as well as just about everyone else, with - another child genius - being a close second to the younger man, Hans has been noted for his brilliance on many occasion. This intelligence is rarely seen, however, as he would prefer to stay as his usual joking, sarcastic and friendly self, which typically gets in the way of Hans using his intellect to it's full effect. Despite this, his genius was all but present when the World Government began the manhunt to find and execute Luffy. After applying his mind in a serious fight, he can easily dominate an opponent with his mind alone, a feat very few are capable of accomplishing. Even Hans' comrades have commented that facing him when he's using his genius is like playing baseball using a broom as the bat and a golfball as the baseball. Even though he hardly ever displays such a side, Hans possesses a serious demeanor as well. This side is rarely shown, only being seen in the toughest of battles. However, this does not last long, with the Marco clansman reverting back to his usual sarcastic, fun-loving self in a matter of moments. When he is in his ''"serious mode,"'' as Hans calls it, he is extraordinarily stubborn and bull-headed, sticking by his claims to the end, even if these claims are mere snap-judgments, which constantly gets the young man into quite a bit of trouble, especially when judging a being of higher authority. This is seen in his conversation about , where Hans was attacked by a gang of young men because he spoke low of the inspirational man in the eyes of the boys. Despite being a kind-hearted individual, Hans is also a very spiteful person; something he has no problem with. Although he doesn't like them, he is perfectly fine with holding grudges, with said grudges being everlasting. Many of his friends surmise that if Hans holds a grudge against someone, they ''"will have the worst life ''ever."'' His most notable grudge is with his former rival , a firm follower of the religious cult known as , which contrasts Hans' . This grudge has spanned over the course of the entire series (openly admitting that he was glad he had become a mindless machine). However, he did show sincere regret to learn that a powerful adversary such as Bart had let himself be controlled. Possibly his most unique trait is Hans' atheism. Despite living in a world of religious teachings, he refuses to believe that anything was a deity of anything, an ideal which constantly butted-heads with Kuma. It is revealed that Hans came to this conclusion after visiting , the creator of the Pacifista. Although he refuses to accept the concept of a god, he is more than willing to listen to another's interpretation of religion... until it gets to a point where they are lecturing him. At this point, Hans will lose all respect he once held for that individual, as he detests the idea of someone forcing their beliefs onto himself. Although he does not mention it often, Hans is openly bisexual, and appears quite proud of it once brought up in a conversation. Despite preferring men more than that of women, he has stated that he loves both genders equally, which Hans has proven time and time again. Because of his leaning more towards males, he is often thought to be a homosexual, although this is later corrected by Hans himself once his is confronted about the subject. Even though he is quick to correct the misled person, he feels a strange, subconscious need to point out that, although not being homosexual himself, he respects them, as well as heterosexual people, something he feels "isn't said enough my opinion." Hans' last defining key trait is his overly-high opinion of himself. He is a self-proclaimed narcissist, frequently rambling on about how he considers himself to be more important than others at times. Because of this, he isn't quick to make friends, as Hans' gets in the way of establishing a friendly relationship with anyone he had not already befriended. This trait often puts his comrades at opposing ends with him, unable to properly work together as a team when Hans deems his abilities to exceed their own. However, he is quick to return to his usual self, believing himself to be no more important than that of an ordinary peasant. Despite these fluctuating levels of importance, Hans is still as friendly as always, even in his nacissistic state. Biography More soon... Synopsis :Main articles: More soon... Powers and abilities More soon... Intelligence Possessing an IQ slightly above the standards of a normal person's intellect, Hans is considered a genius in all regards. Although he rarely fights seriously, he has shown himself to be incredibly deductive when doing so. During the , he was able to deduce almost all of his opponents' strengths and limitations, allowing the Uzumaki clansman to develop several ingenious strategies. He has recently revealed that he possesses an eidetic, or photographic, memory, allowing him to remember just about any and all things he sees or hears with extraordinary precision. Upon this revelation, many have suspected that this key detail is a major reason for Hans' brilliant schemes. Kenjutsu Despite being in his late teen year, the Nobleman is quite adept at the use of any bladed weapon, but his main field of expertise is swordplay. In Hans' possession is a katana named Tensei, which has been an heirloom of his family for several generations. Training each and every day in an attempt at honing his skills, Hans has become the most proficient swordsman in all of , something he was praised for by his mentor very frequently. However, the boy knows the extent of his abilities; as such, he constantly tries to increase his efficiency with his katana, hoping to eliminate any flaws he finds. Although not always considered within the field of kenjutsu, Hans possesses a clawed glove, which allows him to take on armed combatants without the use of his sword. The young Noble has shown himself to be quite adept at using the glove - able to unarm several skilled swordsmen, as well as defeat them with ease. Martial arts When not utilizing his blade, Hans possesses a highly advanced knowledge and skill of hand-to-hand combat. Being a high-ranking member of the World Governemt, not to mention a member of the World Nobles, the young man is capable of martial art feats that even the admirals are devoid of. Even his instructors from his academy days believed that Hans could possibly be one of the few people able to contend with the most skilled martial arts combatants in a short few years if he stuck to training solely in the art. However, his training in said field has taken a back seat to kenjutsu, causing his abilities to decline slightly. It is unknown just how much of a decline this is, but it is assumed to be only fractionally. Devil fruit More soon... Relationships More soon... Pirates More soon... World Government More soon... Behind the scenes More soon... Trivia *If Hans were in One Piece, his seiyū - as chosen by the author - would be , who also plays Yukio Hans Vorarlberna from the anime/manga . Coincidentally, Addison's appearance is based off of Yukio. *In the official databook of , Hans's entry states: **His hobbies are studying new devil fruit and playing piano. **He has completed 761 official missions in total for the marines: 92 D-rank, 187 C-rank, 329 B-rank, 103 A-rank and 52 S-rank. **His favorite food is , while his least favorite is . **He wished to fight with , due to their contrasting devil fruit abilities. **His favorite word is "companionship" (友交, "yūkō" in Japanese). *According to , Hans' theme song is "River Flows In You" by Yiruma. *Hans is a , a fancy way of saying "left-handed." Quotes *(Hans' ) "F**k." *(Hans speaking to a group of pirates) "My name, you ask? I am Hans Marco, but you can call me your demise. Please don't squirm too much; it makes my assignment much more difficult than it should be. But, please, do attempt to fight back, 'cause it makes my job that more interesting." *(Hans' catchphrase) "You make my life so damn difficult." *"Another day, another job." References Category:Articles by Koukishi Category:World Noble Category:World Government Category:Male